politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amino Acids
The Federation of Amino Acids, or simply Amino Acids, is a nation with 20 provinces and a federal district, which includes its capital, Muklee. Flag The current (and first) flag of the Amino Acids contains the colors red, blue and black. In the middle there is a circle inside a hexagon, which represents a simplified benzene ring, the symbol of Carboxylian patriotism. The benzene ring is surrounded by 20 stars, which represents each of its 20 provinces: Alanine, Arginine, Asparagine, Aspartic Acid, Cysteine, Glutamic Acid, Glutamine, Glycine, Histidine, Isoleucine, Leucine, Lysine, Methionine, Phenylalanine, Proline, Serine, Threonine, Tryptophan, Tyrosine and Valine. Geography Infrastructure Current City Planning As of the founding of the British Empire for which Amino Acids was peacefully added into its sphere or influence with its friends, government officials met in Muklee to decide on growth goals and checkpoints. They finalized plans to maximize economic growth, but at the expense of having no protection other than a few missiles ready for launch, which will destroy more aggressor infrastructure until the new war update, for which there were no raids on Amino Acids since. For the next major checkpoint, the infrastructure and land amount is 1500 units and 2500 units respectively, and the final improvement layout for all cities is as outlined: { "infra_needed": 1500, "imp_total": 30, "imp_coalpower": 0, "imp_oilpower": 0, "imp_windpower": 0, "imp_nuclearpower": 1, "imp_coalmine": 0, "imp_oilwell": 4, "imp_uramine": 2, "imp_leadmine": 0, "imp_ironmine": 3, "imp_bauxitemine": 0, "imp_farm": 8, "imp_gasrefinery": 3, "imp_aluminumrefinery": 3, "imp_munitionsfactory": 3, "imp_steelmill": 3, "imp_policestation": 0, "imp_hospital": 0, "imp_recyclingcenter": 0, "imp_subway": 0, "imp_supermarket": 0, "imp_bank": 0, "imp_mall": 0, "imp_stadium": 0, "imp_barracks": 0, "imp_factory": 0, "imp_hangars": 0, "imp_drydock": 0 } As of January 30th, this goal has been achieved. A convention to determine the next major checkpoints for Amino Acids will be scheduled soon. Ancient History Amino Acids Military History redirects here http://politicsandwar.wikia.com/wiki/Military_History_of_Amino_Acids Preexistence There were 1,392 independent nations by the time this planet was first called "Orbis" on modern day Amino Acids. Their areas at that time range from small "city-states" to vast, ancient Titinian Empires that spanned throughout much of modern Amino Acids, as well as Wintery, Arkham, edonia, Kyll and the Kingdom of Qin. Eventually city-states became conquered by subsequent empires, and the number of nations on now Amino Acids dwindled. However, the ancient empires were corrupt and closed, so democratic movements sprang up and kicked the emperors off the throne, brining an end to the empires and destabilized the region. Magister Mortalis Amino Acids was part of Magister Mortalis from founding, which carried great recognition to the end of the year. Parallax International When Magister Mortalis fell and its leaders went inactive, most Magister Mortalis member nations, including Amino Acids, were instructed to be a part of Parallax International, which itself fell after about a month. Demographics Government and Domestic Politics Structure The government is separated into three major sections- the legislative, the executive and the judicial branch. The legislative branch consists of 40 senators- one from each province. They have the power to create new laws, remove members of government and hire new members of government. Foreign relations and policy Raiding Amino Acids do not raid at this moment, and its government has posted guidelines for nations wishing to raid in general, and what to expect when raiding Amino Acids. Guidelines show to avoid raiding whenever financially possible, and if so to raid inactive nations that do not belong in well established alliances or their protectorates. Active nations may fortify, preventing the raider from gaining much resources. Amino Acids will counter and deter any raid with conventional (and eventually nuclear) arms, and may expect a $5 million dollar payment before peace is offered, or some other arrangement can be reached. Nuclear use Amino Acids has tested its first nuclear weapon on 19:40, May 23rd, 2017 Orbis time. Due to the nuclear proliferation being recent, Nucleus is discussing the terms of use, and has no definite position at this time. External Links Link to the nation (standard)Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia